American Secrets
by Finchelislove
Summary: Finn and his buddy Sam are bootleggers during the prohibition in the 1920's. Organized crime, underground clubs, jazz singers and run ins with the police. But what could go wrong... really?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. **

Finn sat on the porch, cigarette in hand waiting for news. Would he have a job this week? He never knew. Sam said he hit the jackpot with this next client but Finn never knew. How many times had the 'struck gold'. Finn saw Sam's Chrysler Imperial pull up into his place. Finn put out his cigarette and flicked it into the driveway as he went to meet his friend.

"My man." Sam grinned at his buddy.

"How's it going, Evans? What do you have for us?"

Sam's smile grew wider, "I've got us a gig, Finn. This is it, pal. This is the big time."

Finn grinned back at him, something in Sam's smile made Finn believe him. "Good, because I bought a month supply. Where are we going?"

"Chicago."

"No man." Finn shook his head, "They've got the street lined with bull."

"Listen, the police got nothing on us." Sam assured him with a pat on the back. "We've just got to keep our school boys looks about us and travel during the day. If we want to make money, we've got to take risks."

Fin sighed, "I just don't want to be on the lam at 23."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Sam told his friend, "Let's get you packed and then we'll pick up the juice. This dive can't live on moonshine forever." Sam laughed. "And you and I, my friend. We've got the good stuff."

Finn laughed and packed his things, "If you say so, buddy."

Sam and Finn were on the road within an hour or so, packing the cab and trunk with plenty of alcohol to get the speakeasy through the week. "We'll have to take weekly trips." Sam told Finn, "But when we're down there, they promised room and board but we can't drink this, we've got to bring our own or buy our own."

"Sounds reasonable." Finn nodded.

"The man who runs it is a funny old bird. But he's got some great talent in that little place. There is this broad there." Sam paused with a huge doppy grin on his face, "I can't explain it, she's amazing, man. She's not bad on the eyes either." Sam winked at his buddy. "And maybe we'll find you a dame, too. Huh?"

Finn laughed, "I don't need another thing to worry about, Sammy boy. I'll leave the dating to you. I'm just in this for the jack." Finn said honestly, and it was true. All he was interested in was getting the money to send home to his mother. She couldn't work anymore due to a bad back and his father has been gone for years. She needed him, and he needed the job.

Bootlegging wasn't the best job, it wasn't the easiest, and it sure as hell wasn't the smartest. But, it got him the most money the quickest and Finn had gotten an in with a friend in Canada that supplied the liquor. Ever since the prohibition, it seemed like organized crime was the only way to get cash. And Finn needed the cash.

"Tell Puckerman to stay on the ready, we'll need more before the month is out." Sam told him as they drove.

Finn nodded, "I'll tell him on the next run, it's not hard for him to get."

Sam was proud of the job they ran, their innocent looks and boyish charm had gotten them out of every bind and he continued to believe that would be enough. Finn wasn't so ignorant.

Sam laughed again, "I can't even explain this dame. She sang like a dream, Finn. I'm telling you, I'm going to be caught necking with her before the week is out."

Finn scoffed, "Okay, get caught necking all you want. I just don't want to get caught in this juice joint."

"Trust me, we've got this one." Sam assured him, putting his hand on his back and patting reassuringly.

"Tell me about this place."

"Well, it's pretty nice for such a low key place. It's the second most popular joint in Chicago, which is good. You run the line being the bootlegger to the most popular." Sam explains, "The place is on the water so everyone wants to go there. We'll be staying above it. Right on the water, man. Right on the water."

"It's a dream." Finn finally admitted as the passed into Illinois.

"Attaboy." Sam shouted.

The boys beat their gums for the rest of the trip, staying at a motel outside of Chicago until morning. Finn wasn't comfortable driving in the city at night. If they acted like they had something to hide, people would think they did.

Finn had this theory that if you did it right in front of their face like you had not one thing to hide, that the police would just leave you alone. And Sam had to agree, it had worked so far.

Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming, he idly hoped it was a big pay out. But, something told him it was something else, something bigger. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he'd meet a good looking jazz singer and he'd light up when he talked about her, just like Sam did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Another story? Really? Yes! This is Kerry(bottomblainers) brain child once again so another collaborative effort from the girls who brought you What He Left Behind. :)**

**This is my first past fic so feedback is very appreciated. **

**Reviews are love. Finchel is love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Finn walked into the empty club with Sam at his side, "That was close, Huddy." Sam laughed. Sam always laughed. It was just a big joke to him, wasn't it?

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know you think your charm can get us by forever, but we need to start thinking of another plan. Another way to transport. That was a close one, Sam." Finn growled. "Where is everyone?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You are so nervous, don't worry so much." He laughed a little and walked up to the bar, and knocked on the wood paneling, "Schuester. You here?"

A curly haired man walked out from behind the bar, "I'm here." He grinned, "And I told you, Sam. Call me Will. Who is your friend?"

"This is Finn. Feel free to call him Hud, or huddy."

Finn shook his head, "No, don't feel free to call me that." He reached out his hand and shook Will's. "This is a solid club you've got here."

"It's alright. We call it 'Emma's', after my wife. Lots of the kids refer to it as M's though."

Finn nodded, "Well, I understand you need our services."

Will widened his eyes, "We do. We've got good bartenders, we've got great food. Hell, our talent is amazing. But, we're almost dry. We're running it close on a weekly basis and our contact dried up." She shook his head in frustration, "I understand you're hauling over the border."

Finn nodded, "Though I would appreciate if you'd keep that quite, you hear?"

Will nodded, "Ab-so-lute-ly." Will chuckled, "I'm sure you've had an earful from me. I'll just tell it to you straight. We need you, Mr. Hudson."

"Call me Finn."

"Okay, Finn. We need you. And we'll pay you enough Jack to keep you going and supply you with any transportation you need. I'm sure Sam told you we'll give you a place to stay too." Will offered, "Not to mention, the dames here aren't bad to look at." He laughed a little, "If you need more Jack then I'm offering, you can pick a bartending shift or bouncer, anything."

"What exactly is that offer, then?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"I'm offering $52 a week for you, $40 for the blonde."

"Why is Sam getting less?" Finn was almost outraged and Sam didn't seem to care.

Will looked between Sam and Finn, and decided not to answer, "I filled him in, buddy." Sam finally said, "About you needing the money for your Mom and all."

Finn growled, "That wasn't your story to tell Sammy." He shook his head, "Why don't you even that out, $46 and $46 over the price of the liquor I'm assuming."

"You're assuming right." Will nodded. "I think that seems fair. I'll take care of the car and the gas too. So that's 100$ profit, boys." Will smiled widely at the two boys, "Whaddya say?"

Sam and Finn exchanged a glance, "This is weekly work, right?"

Will nodded in ascent, "Then you've got yourself a couple of bootleggers." Finn told Will with a small grin. "Help us unload the hooch?"

Will agreed. They walked out and did their best to carry while there were no cars passing by and Finn noticed the parking lot filled up, "What is this about?"

Will smiled, "We've got a movie theatre upstairs that runs day movies. You see, movie theatres just break even. Emma's gets us the big bucks." He laughed. "And it keeps the bull off our backs."

Finn nodded almost proudly, "Sounds like you know what you're doing here, Schuester. I'm impressed."

Will laughed and patted Finn on the back, "Well, I think it'll be a good partnership."

When they got done unloading Will showed them up to their rooms, "It's small, and you can't sleep past 11 because that is when the movies normally start." Will explained. "There is a shared bathroom down the hall, but you only will have to share with two other guys. The girls upstairs have it worse. Six girls that have to be ready at the same time with one bathroom, not to mention we might be adding one more girl to the list." Will shook his head, "So you might get a couple of stragglers down here. Don't mind them." Will laughed a bit.

Sam smiled, "As long as that singer from the other night is one of those lovely ladies. I'll be happy to give up my bathroom time." Sam joked, "I'll get our bags, Huddy."

Finn nodded and watched the men walk away before he walked into his small room, it smelled like mold and mildew and old books. Finn looked around the room and opened the window and looked over the water as the sun rose further into the sky. He had a good feel about this place, this job.

When Finn got down to the club that night he noticed how packed this place really got, "You sure what we brought will hold them for a week?" Finn leaned over to Sam.

Sam laughed, "You worry too much. If we gotta go up sooner, then we gotta go up sooner. Give Puckerman a ring and tell him to get ready."

Finn nodded, "Noted." He gulped and looked around at all of the beautiful women, and handsome men before walking up to the bar and noticing a small man behind the counter, "Hudson, Finn Hudson. You must be the resident bar tender." Finn smiled.

The man nodded his head and him and Sam, "Are you our new floor mates?" He asked and when Finn nodded he took Finn's hand, "Arthur Abrams, but you can call me Artie." He told Finn, "You got a personal supply you want me stash back here and serve you from?"

Finn reached into his coat and pulled out a unmarked bottle of Whiskey, "This is ours." Finn told him, Sam's attention and eyes were somewhere else entirely, "What you got in going through that head of yours?" Finn asked and Sam shook him off.

"I just have to go talk with someone. I'll be back."

Finn was balled up but ignored the feeling and turned his attention back to Artie. "Whiskey and soda, Artie." Finn requested quickly, "What's the big idea?" He asked pointing his thumb to where Sam was standing talking to a dark haired man.

Artie shook his head, "I've never seen that man here before. But he's got our hoofer on his arm."

"The blonde?"

Artie nodded, "That's Brittany, one of the dancers. She's swell, maybe that's her fella. I've been stuck on her for a while now."

Finn tilted his head, "She's a doll, but a little tall for you. Don't you think?" Finn chuckled until he heard Will's voice coming from the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special treat for you. Our weekend singer has decided to give a special performance for our new guests. I'm pleased to announce Ms. Rachel Berry."

The dark haired small woman with dark long hair curled tightly and a jeweled headband that matched her pretty red dress, with a low waist and low back and her a smile that could be seen from Russia. "Look at her." Finn whispered under his breath.

She took the microphone from Will and smiled widely as the music started and the most beautiful voice came out of the smallest little body.

_I can't sleep at night__  
><em>_I can't eat a bite__  
><em>_'cause the man I love__  
><em>_He don't treat me right.__  
><em>_He makes me feel so blue.__  
><em>_I don't know what to do._

Finn was amazed, flabbergasted, extremely smitten.

_Sometime I sit and sigh__  
><em>_And then begin to cry__  
><em>_'cause my best friend__  
><em>_Said his last goodbye.__  
><em>_There's a change in the ocean,__  
><em>_Change in the deep blue sea, my baby,_

If Finn would have looked to the side he would have noticed the same face mirrored on Sam's face.

_I'll tell you folks, there ain't no change in me.__  
><em>_My love for that man will always be.__  
><em>_Now I can read his letters.__  
><em>_I sure can't read his mind.__  
><em>_I thought he's lovin' me.__  
><em>_He's leavin' all the time._

Finn watched her intently, focused on every sad word that poured from her mouth. Her eyes searched the crowd like she was looking for someone and when they met his, they lingered. He titled his head and smiled at the dame and he saw her resist but smile back. The song was so sad, she didn't seem to want to break character.

_Now I see my poor love was blind._  
><em>Now I got the crazy blues since my baby went away.<em>_  
><em>_I ain't got no time to lose.__  
><em>_I must find him today.__  
><em>_Now the doctor's gonna do all that he can.__  
><em>_But what you're gonna need is an undertaker man.__  
><em>_I ain't had nothin' but bad news.__  
><em>_Now I got the crazy blues._

When she finished she did a small bow and backed away and Finn turned to Artie, "Is she was one of the girls upstairs?" Finn asked him quietly.

"She sure is. She's a dream, huh?"

Finn nodded slowly, "Her voice, that hair, that dress… those eyes." Finn shook his head, "I think I need a ciggy." Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Artie pulled a pack from his coat pocket, "Take a seat, stay a while." He teased him and Finn replied by sitting down and lighting his cigarette and taking a sip of his drink. Damn he wanted to meet that lovely lady and apparently it was written all over his face. "She'll be out in a moment."

"Do you think that's Brittany's Daddy?" He mentioned as he looked at Brittany and the dark haired man.

Artie shook his head, "I can't imagine why she'd work here if she had a swell behind in her back pocket."

Finn had to agree, he watched as Sam, Brittany and the unknown man flapped gums as he waited for the canary to make her way to the floor. He wasn't feeling as good about this place anymore, and at the same time he was more excited than ever.

Finn heard a small girl clear her throat to the side of him, "Mr. Hudson?" She asked sweetly.

Finn jumped to his feet and took the womans hand, "Miss Berry?" He asked with bright eyes.

"The one and only." She claimed with a bright grin.

Finn chuckled at her statement, and she continued to speak, "You're the new bootlegger. I met Mr. Evans last week, but you, you're quite… giant, and please, call me Rachel."

Finn blushed and grinned at her, "You're welcome to call me Finn." He told her back taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "Your voice, it's simply amazing."

Rachel nodded sheepishly, "I guess you could say I can sing." She said shyly but something told Finn that she wasn't shy or modest. Not in the slightest. At least not about her voice.

Finn agreed though, at least for a minute, "I guess you could say that." He echoed.

She looked him up and down, "You're quite spiffy." She told him quietly. "That suit, I mean. It's real nice." She told him before turning to Artie, "The usual." She requested and Artie nodded and started pouring.

Finn bit his lip and looked the beautiful girl up and down, "How long have you been working here? A doll like you seems like she could do better."

"Hey now." She warned, "This place is my home, Mr. Hud—I mean, Finn. My girls live here and until they decided to leave, I'm kind of stuck here. I would _never _leave Santana and Tina behind. They are my family But don't you dog on this place. It's my home and it's quite swanky. There isn't a better place in Chicago. I'll tell you that much."

"Oh is our Miss Berry already giving you an earful?" Will joked with Rachel and put his arm around her, "She's a handful, but she can sing."

"She's not bad on the eyes either." Sam said walking up behind Finn, "Good to see you again, Miss Berry."

Rachel smiled at Sam, "Welcome back, Mr. Evans." She directed her attention back to Finn, "Well now we have two handsome men to keep me entertained." She beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Artie does have working legs. Mostly because when he was little cars probably wouldn't have been around and I don't know the protocol for wheelchairs in the 1920's. How do you like the beginning and meeting Rachel for the first time.**

**Reviews are so appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Finn looked out to the water thinking about Rachel as her voice engulfed him. She wasn't here, in fact he hadn't seen her in a day or two. Actually, it was two days. He knew because he went down both nights assuming she would be singing and he was surprised to find Santana on stage.

Finn looked over the water and let Rachel invade his mind as she had done for the last week. It was clear to him now that she was the broad that Sam was referring to, which drove him mad. He wanted Rachel. He wanted every piece of her. He loved the way she would tilt her head back when she laughed, the way her eyes got wide with excitement.

He hated the way Sam would bend down and kiss her cheek and pull her to him when the stood next to each other. Sam was head over heels, and unfortunately for everyone, so was Finn.

When Rachel would stand between both boys, she would set her hand on both of their arms, gripping on Finn's forearm as she giggled. He knew all her favorite songs and favorite drinks. He knew that she loved to play cards when it got late and that she hated when men kept secrets. He _knew _her. He hated that he knew her.

"Huddy." Sam called, "You almost ready. The car is loaded." Sam grinned from the doorway and Finn threw on his tired suit jacket.

"Almost ready, Sam." Finn told him under his breath before throwing him his small bag, "Take this down for me."

Sam nodded and walked out of the room and Finn followed him and walked to the stairs and stared up the stairs and debated walking up them to say goodbye to Rachel. He decided against it but still found himself walking up the stairs, "Hey there, Hudson." Santana said dryly as he walked down the hall, "Berry is downstairs waitin' for you." She noted.

"'Scuse me?"

"She's already downstairs." Santana said in irritation, "Don't keep her waiting."

Finn nodded in confusion and headed down the stairs to see Rachel chatting with Artie, "Miss Berry."

"Hey there Huddy." She giggled because she knew that Finn hated when she called him 'Huddy'.

"Where have you been, Rachel?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel grinned, "I've been with my Papa. He was in town for the weekend, but I can't wait to see your home."

Finn titled his head in confusion, "Did Sammy not tell you? I'm coming along." She smiled.

Finn cringed and stalked away from Rachel, making a bee line for Sam, "Uh, don't you think this is a little dangerous for the doll?"

"Dangerous?" Sam scoffed, "You are insane, Hud. We'll be fine. We always are."

"You really want to risk it, risk her?" Finn growled.

"I'm a big girl." Finn heard her small voice from behind him, he turned to her slowly, "I can take care of myself."

"No offense, Miss Berry. I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Well don't." She said stiffly. "I'll be fine." She grinned, "I would love to see the home you always talk about."

Sam glanced at Finn sideways, Finn was well aware that Sam was blissfully ignorant of the late night conversations Rachel and Finn had shared many a night.

Finn shook his head but headed to the car, "My say doesn't matter anyhow." He groaned, "Keys?" He called to Sam and he threw him a pair and Finn got in.

Sam smiled at Rachel and leaned to kiss her and she put her hand up to stop him, "Sorry, Sammy. Bank's closed."

"Why is that, Rachel?" Sam pouted.

"You told me that Finn knew I was coming and was absolutely fine with it."

"I assumed he would be, Rachel. Come on…" Sam frowned. Rachel walked away quickly to the passengers' seat and looked back at Sam with expectant eyes.

Sam ran up and opened her door for her, "Such a gentleman." She said sarcastically and as he shut the door Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek, so quickly that Finn almost didn't believe it was real, but the tingle in his cheek proved him differently.

Finn touched his cheek and looked at Rachel slowly and all she did was give him her 100 watt grin at Finn. He was entranced by her until Sam opened the back door and let himself in, "Well? Let's beat it." Sam growled and Finn shook his head and started on the road.

Finn played the radio and grinned as Rachel hummed along and flapped her gums, talking about everything under the sun. She would ask Sam and Finn questions and settle for one word answers and continue to chat. She loved to talk. When they stopped at a rest stop for Rachel to relieve herself Finn missed her extreme chatting as soon as she closed the car door. He turned back to his friend.

"Told you we'd be fine. Not a bull even looked sideways at us." Sam grinned at Finn, "You, my paranoid friend, worry too much."

"Whaddya think of Rachel?" Finn asked without responding to this other words.

Sam grinned widely, "She makes her own cash, so I know she ain't a gold digger." Sam told Finn, "And that backside man," Finn cringed, "I can't wait to make whoopee with her."

"Something tells me she's not that kind of girl." Finn shoots back, "Has she even let you French kiss her yet?" Finn asks pointedly.

"Not yet, but we're getting there. She let me kiss her on the lips this morning." Sam beamed.

"Listen, she's ain't like the dumb dora's you've dated before. You can't just pork her and leave her." Finn glared at Sam.

"Listen, man. I ain't planning on it. I mean, sure, I plan on having a couple bull sessions with her." Finn's jaw clenched, "But I ain't going to leave her for dead."

Finn shook his head, "That's not good enough. You gotta treat her right, you hear?"

"And why's that?"

Rachel opened the door and jumped back in, "Sorry fellas. All done." She smiled at the two and turned the radio back up, "What are we talking about?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing of importance." He said quietly and Finn's eyes found the road and started to drive.

"Says you." He said under his breath and turned the radio down, "Why don't you sing for us, doll?" He requested.

Sam chimed in, "Yeah, baby. Show us what you got."

Of course Rachel couldn't resist a chance to sing. She sang for a while and Finn couldn't be happier to listen.

Finn couldn't help but think that he could be such a better man for her then Sam. Every piece of him ached for her, but Sam saw her first.

But part of him wondered why that even mattered.

When Rachel silenced for a moment Sam, much to Finn dismay decided to open his big mouth, "Now, what's a dame like you doing hanging around a couple of chumps like us for."

Rachel giggled and slapped Sam's shoulder playfully, "You are perfectly fine gentlemen." Rachel argued.

"We're criminals, Rachel."

"Well, I'm no better." Rachel urged, "I drink with the best of you and sing for the drunks too." She nodded.

"Where you from, baby?" Sam asked her sweetly.

Rachel shook her head, "You don't want to hear my story, do you?"

Sam nodded furiously, "Of course we do, ain't that right, Hud?"

Finn nodded and gave Rachel his half grin, "I'd love to hear your story."

Rachel beamed at Finn for a moment before returning her eyes to Sam, "Well, my Papa and I moved to Chicago not too long ago from Michigan. Papa couldn't live there anymore after my Mama passed. He needed to get away, we thought about Cleveland but I urged him to come here, I knew my voice couldn't take me places in Cleveland."

"Cleveland?" Finn barked, "That's where my Mom lives." He grinned. "And you're right…" His tone suddenly morose, "You can't get far in that town."

"Well, looks like we would have met either way, then?" Rachel giggled, "What's your Mom do?"

"No much of anything, honestly. She does some sewing and things but my Dad passed in a coal mine incident and she hurt her back trying to work too hard, so I support her mostly."

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry about your Mom." Finn said back. "I bet she'd be proud of you."

Rachel nodded, "She was a singer too. She performed around Detroit, everyone said I looked just like her but had a better voice then her."

Sam laughed, "They say that to her face?"

Rachel nodded, "She wasn't offended, she was proud. She wanted me to go to Broadway and do all the things she couldn't do."

Finn smiled, "She sounds like a good hearted lady, like you."

Rachel blushed, "Well, I just hope I can be as selfless when it comes to my kids and she was with me."

Sam cleared his throat, "You know, you guys are real lucky to have supportive parents." He said awkwardly.

"Where's your parents?" Rachel asked, gripping the seat in anticipation.

Sam was silent for a moment, not knowing how to explain and Finn let out a sigh, "They left him and his brother and sister when they were younger." Finn frowned.

"Why?" Rachel gasped.

"I wish I knew." Sam said softly.

Finn bit his lips, "His brother and sister live with his aunt and uncle, they take good care of them back in Ohio. But, it was just weird."

Sam nodded, "It was out of nowhere."

Rachel frowned and grabbed his hand bringing it to her lips to kiss, "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Finn cringed and kept his eyes on the road, and heard her lips smack a couple times, trying to ignore the want in him. He wanted her lips on him, not on Sam.

And as if Rachel could hear his thoughts, she leaned over and kissed his shoulder, "You boys have been through so much. You, taking care of your Mom." She told Finn and he couldn't help but look at her and smile, "And you, being strong for your brother and sister. You are both just…" Rachel sighed softly, "I'm really glad I met both of you."

"Me too, Rach." Finn whispered back.

"Ab-so-lute-ly." Sam said happily from the back, "How about you give me some more cash. My kisser is lonely."

Finn frowned.

Rachel giggled, "You're greedy. Banks closed, again." She stated with a nod and Finn tried not to let the smile be too apparent on his face

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What are we thinking about the story, guys? Reviews and greatly appreciated. This is my first past fic, so I'm super nervous about it. But, I'm trying to be accurate to the time.**

**A big thank you to Kerry for the idea, the outline and being my beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rachel and Finn stayed up late the night they stayed in Canada. Puckerman had given them the liquor and Sam and Finn loaded it all up, but Finn wanted to wait it out. He wanted to wait until morning to drive it back down.

Rachel and Finn stood by the stove as Finn made them some tea, "Thank you, I'm sorry, I have trouble sleeping in a new place."

Finn chuckled, "I don't have that problem." He told her softly, "I can sleep anywhere." He handed her a mug filled with hot liquid, "Careful, it's hot."

She stirred the liquid and made her way to the table, "Sam was out like a light too, must be a guy thing."

Finn just nodded.

Rachel chewed on her lip as she watched him stir in some honey, "I like this place, your house, I mean."

Finn nodded again, a light half smile on his face, "Thanks, it's not much."

Rachel shook her head, "It's a lot. Especially since you support two households." She pointed out.

Finn chuckled, "I guess so." He sat next to her and look at her cleanly washed face as she stared into her mug, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, "You don't need all the paste on your face. You're naturally really beautiful." He moved closer without meaning to.

Rachel hit his hand away, "Stop that." Her face moved closer to his expectantly.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful, Rachel."

Rachel smiled up at him, their lips seeming to be only inches away from each other, "You boys are so sweet to me. Too sweet." She amended.

_Boys._ Finn growled internally. _Sam._ Finn backed away quickly. "Yeah, well, we're just being honest." Finn leaned back against the chair being sure not to make eye contact. Frustration consuming him. "I should really get to bed. Early start tomorrow."

Rachel gulped visibly, "O-Okay. I-I guess you're right."

"Night." Finn mumbled, already walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Chicago Finn was frustrated, he was more than frustrated. He couldn't stand watching Sam trying to get with Rachel. It was clear to Finn that he had no shot. He was moving in quick and Rachel seemed to be taken with him, she even shot a couple smiles Puckerman's way. Finn was irked, to say the least. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and yelled for Will.<p>

"Schuester!" He shouted in the door, "We've got the juice. Want to have your boys unload. I'm going to clean up." He looked behind him at Sam helping Rachel out of the car and turned away quickly.

Will jogged up to Finn, "Yeah, yeah, we'll unload. What do I owe you, buddy?"

Finn shook his head, "Pay Sam for gas." Finn mumbled and walked up to his room.

He got Rachel back in time to get ready for the show tonight and he had no intention of going to watch her, but he knew he could resist her voice. He couldn't resist her.

He began to disrobe as soon as he got to his room, until he was shirtless and he threw his worn out jacket down in frustration. Why did he do this to himself? Fall for girls he couldn't have. God, and that smile, that voice. The way she blushed when he called her 'doll'.

"Finn?" He heard her small voice at his door and he turned swiftly, eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, "You took off fast and shut the door pretty hard." She frowned, "Did I do something to offend you?"

"You shouldn't be in here, Miss Rachel." Finn mumbled, "I'm not decent."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow at him, "You look plenty decent to me." She giggled at him.

Finn shook his head, and held it low, "Don't do that." He grumbled.

"Do what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Act like you like me. It makes me feel like shit."

Rachel gasped a bit, "B-but I do like you." Rachel whispered, offended.

"Listen, you've made your choice. I know you got it bad for my buddy Sam and I ain't one to step on any toes." Finn told her, "So just hurry along, but I don't need you flirting with me. Don't add insult to injury."

"Finn, you've got it all wrong."

Finn shook his head, "No, I get it. You fancy Sam. He's a good guy, I wish you the best and all that jazz. But, could you stop looking at me with those big doughy eyes, you're making it tough for me. It's not my fault I'm sweet on you, with a voice like that, I'm sure you've got every gent in the city wanting you. But, I just can't stop thinking about you and that _isn't_ okay. Especially if Sam's your fella."

Rachel giggled a little and put her hand on Finn's arm, "Stop." She whispered before walking in and shutting the door behind her, "I'm not sweet on Sam. Well, I mean, sure, he's handsome and he's good to me. I did let him kiss me, but _you're the_ one I'm stuck on."

"Huh?"

"Since we first met I've wanted to be your girl." Rachel admitted with a slight shrug. "There's something about you, Finn. Something that sticks."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed together in pure confusion and Rachel tries to explain further, "I didn't think you were interested in me." Rachel said softly, looking self-conscious, which was very un-Rachel like.

"What?"

"You always seemed distant, I mean, sure, we would talk but then every time I would think you were going to kiss me you get up and walk out and say goodnight. Even last night, you just, bailed." Rachel frowned at him, "I just figured you wanted someone to talk to."

"No," Finn shook his head, "I wanted to talk to you. I mean, I wanted to kiss you, I just, God Rach, I don't know."

Rachel grinned at him, "You're flushed." She teased.

Finn nodded, "You have that effect on me, Rachel."

"Good." She moved closer to him, "I really like you Finn. I mean, I liked Sam too. And I was going to let him court me, but that was because I didn't think you wanted me."

"I just didn't want to hurt my buddy." Finn explained.

"And now?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now," Finn breathed, "Now, I'm wishing I was the one you let kiss you."

"You know," Rachel bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "You can kiss me if you want to."

Finn's breathing hitched and his eyebrow raised, "I want to."

So he did.

His lips touched hers lightly and he could feel her grin under his lips as his hands found her waist and—

"Huddy!" Sam knocked on the door loudly, "You almost done getting cleaned up? I wanted to get some grub before Emma's opened."

Rachel inadvertently squealed and Finn's hand flew over her mouth, "Uhhh," Finn said loudly, "No, give me a minute. I wanted to, uh, shower. Yeah, I didn't get a chance to shower last night."

"Hurry it up, Huddy." Sam groaned and Finn listened at his footsteps walked away.

Finn removed his hand from her mouth and she looked at him wide eyes, "Sam can't know, not yet." Finn whispered quickly in a hushed voice.

Rachel nodded, "I know." His forehead fell against hers and she smiled up at him, "You're a really good kisser." She commented nonchalantly, "Though I knew you would be."

Finn chuckled, "So you really liked me this whole time, huh?"

Rachel nodded and broke away from him, "How could I not?" She smiled at him, "You're so…" She thought for a moment, looking him up and down, "Adorable." She giggled again, "I'll sneak upstairs and get ready. You'll stick around tonight, right? To hear me sing?" She asked hopefully and Finn took the couple of strides to meet his lips to hers before answering.

He kissed her softly, sweetly and she giggled into his mouth. She was like a giddy school girl and Finn found it adorable. "Of course I will, Rach." He ran his fingers through the short whisps of hair in her face, "I love hearing you sing."

Rachel beamed and turned away from him and something told him that he was going to pay for those kisses, but right now, Finn didn't want to care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big thanks to Kerry, my beta and the person who thought up this story. Thanks to all of YOU for reading and commenting. **

**I don't know what is up with me and Sam, I guess he came back and I felt the need to put him in all my stories. **

**Happy reading and reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rachel closed Finn's door behind her, grinning from ear to ear. She smoothed her hair quickly before tip toeing to the stairs, what she didn't notice was Sam walking out of the bathroom as she walked from Finn's room to the stairs. She was so concerned with making sure she looked presentable, and being sure her footsteps were quite, she didn't even catch sight of him. That dopey grin burned in his mind. He had seen that smile before, not on Rachel, on past girlfriends. Finn walked out of his room moments later, towel in hand, whistling one of the tunes Rachel would sing on a slow night.

"I'll be quick, Sammy." Finn tells him as he passes him, patting him on the back before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Sam stood there, flabbergasted. Had that really just happened?

Sam stomped down to the bar that wasn't yet opened and noticed a girl behind the counter cleaning the bar.

"Mr. Evans." She greeted.

Sam tilted his head at her, "I don't think I-"

"I'm one of the dancers." The blonde smiled shyly. "Brittany, Santana and I, we dance. You wouldn't know. You don't come for our shows. Just Miss Berry." She said matter of factly.

Sam was caught off guard, "Oh, I, uh—"

"Let me pour you a drink." She offered. "I'm Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray."

Sam took her hand and shook it lightly, "It's nice meeting you, doll. But, I can't let a lady pour for me."

"Oh, I find that offensive. Due to my gender I have lost the capacity to tilt my wrist?" Quinn teased, "Now if I had offered to make you a meal, would you have declined?"

"Well, of course not, baby. B-but, I'm quite hungry." Sam laughed despite himself. "Pour that drink and give me some breathing room, I need a mule over a couple things."

Quinn nodded before pouring some of Sam's liquor in a cup with ice, "I think straight up would be best for all that thinking you're going to be doing." Quinn smiled and there was a light in her eyes that Sam kind of liked. But he shook off the feeling as soon as it came.

"Thanks doll." _Now beat it!_ He thought to himself.

He lit up his cigarette and thought, he thought hard and long, well as long as he could.

Had Finn and Rachel really been necking? He couldn't believe it. Finn was his guy, he had always taken care of Finn. And Finn had always done the same in return. This was… simply unbelievable.

"Let's get." He heard Finn say from the entry way, "I want to get back before Rachel goes on."

The urgency in Finn's voice made Sam's stomach turn, "We wouldn't want to miss that." Sam's voice came out more sarcastic then he meant but there was nothing he could do about it. The words had already left his lips, they laid in the air awkwardly as Finn and Sam stared at each other.

"Do we have a problem?" Finn finally asked boldly.

Sam shook his head quickly, "Not at all, let's go." Sam walked past Finn quickly and let out a frustrated breath as they walked.

* * *

><p>Rachel ruffled her hair in the mirror before she applied her red lipstick to match her dress.<p>

"Now don't you look fancy." The latina cat called behind her. "Who we dressing up for? The big lipped blondie or the giant?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Santana, be nice."

"Oh, pipe down Berry. I'm teasing you." Santana rolled her eyes, "Not everyone can be so lucky to have two gents following them around."

Quinn walked by and caught wind of the conversation, "Oh sure." She scoffed, "Like you want a fellow keen on you."

"I might not mind a big six like Evans or Big Foot." Santana seethed to Quinn, "Listen, Quinny dear. I told you my little secret," Her voice low and harsh, "Because I was a little tipsy and you seemed like you wanted a taste. Don't repeat it or I'll tell yours. Kapeesh?"

"Ladies." Rachel snapped, "Be done." She lifted her eyebrow at Quinn, "You're a good dancer, and we like you around here but don't go stirring just to stir." She said pointedly.

Quinn's eyes squinted, "I think you're the one with the problem stirring. You got those boys falling over each other to get on your side."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't think that's any of your business." She crossed her arms. "And even if it were, just know this, I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so." And with that, Quinn sauntered away.

Santana cringed, shaking her head, "If that girl couldn't dance…" She trailed off.

"She's not a bad singer either." Brittany said as she walked up, putting her arm around Santana, "Don't let her get to you." She smiled at her friend before walking away, leaving Santana with a longing look imprinted on her face.

"Come on." Rachel groaned, "Walk me downstairs."

The girls linked arms and started down the stairs. Santana walked to the edge of the back stage and Rachel kissed her cheek and scooted out the door, she sat on the stool that was set up back and drank a glass of water as she practiced, listening to the smooth sounds of the band playing behind her.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned to see Finn. She smiled widely at the tall boy, grinning sheepishly with a lone flower in his hand.

She made her way to him, kissing his cheek and taking the flower, "You are too sweet."

"I couldn't help it." Finn beamed back, "I missed you."

Rachel blushed furiously, "Well, even so…" His lips stopped her words. He kissed her harshly and her hands gripped into the lapels of his jacket, "Wow." She whispered breathlessly as he broke the kiss, she looked up at him and laughed, wiping his lips, "You can't surprise me like that." She laughed. "You're going to look like a clown."

"I don't care." Finn growled, going in for another kiss.

Rachel stopped him, "I can't go out there looking like I've been rolling in the hay."

Finn pouted a little but nodded in agreement, "You're right." He frowned.

"But if you'll take the check, I'd like to continue later." Rachel whispered softly. "I can meet you in your room."

"Why Miss Berry, how forward." Finn teased a bit and kissed her cheek, "Break a leg, Rach."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, Finn."

And with that, he was gone and Will was calling her name. She took a breath and walked on stage, hoping she didn't look too much like she was necking behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Sam greeted Rachel after the show with a grin and scotch heavy on his breath, he kissed her cheek before going for her lips and Rachel put her hand on his chest pushing him backwards. "Whoa cowboy."<p>

"I'm not a cowboy there, Berry. I'm a criminal, yes. Not a cowboy."

"Well you smell like one, cigarettes and booze." Rachel pointed out.

"Cowboys can't afford the scotch that I got." Sam winked.

Rachel laughed and began to walk towards Finn who was trying not to seem _too _expectant of her. "Well, I think I'll make the rounds, Sammy."

"Did _yoooou _know, Miss Berry?" Sam began, the liquor apparent in his breath, "That Finn is such a good guy."

Rachel looked back at Sam softly, putting her hand on his, "Can I take you up to your room, Sam? I think you're a little drunk."

"No, Rachel." Sam said sternly. "I need to tell you why my best friend is such a good guy. You would never guess what he's given up."

Rachel took a breath, "Are you sure you don't want to head to bed, Sammy?"

"I mean, with his wife and kids back in Cleveland. I bet he's missing Dorthy's first steps." Sam nodded sadly, "It's sad alright. But he knew that this was the only way to take care of them."

Rachel's head tilted and her mouth dropped in concern, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Yeah, Finn isn't sending money to his Mom." Sam laughed, "Well he is, but only cause his wife and kids live with her. He's sending money to his family back home. I figured he'd let the cat out of the bag and told you all that already, seeing as you guys had gotten so close." Sam slurred, "What?" He asked innocently, "He hadn't mentioned that before?"

Rachel's face with blank and her eyes began to fill, "No, he left out that detail." She looked up at Sam's smirking face and then back to Finn who stood at the bar, looking at her, expecting her.

Her lips crashed onto Sam's in front of God and everyone and she heard the collaborative gasp of the joint. "Now, will you let me take you to your room?" Rachel breathed heavily and Sam nodded before getting his hand pulled behind her.

As they passed Finn, his mouth open, he tried to grab her by the waist and she dodged, "Have a nice night, Mr. Hudson." She spit before walking faster out of the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_What the fuck just happened?_

Finn stared at the exit where Rachel and Sam just disappeared into, he looked behind him to see Artie and Brittany flirting and looked past them to see a pretty blonde looking longingly at the contact.

"Artie." He called. "Pour me a drink?" He almost demanded and Artie looked sideways at him, pouring as he spoke to Brittany.

He chugged the drink and met eyes with the blonde who smiled shyly at him before walking his way, "Mr. Hudson. Right?" She smiled.

Finn nodded, "Yes, uh, uh-huh. And you are?" He stuttered awkwardly and slid his glass back to Artie who filled it up as if on cue.

"Quinn. I'm one of the dancers."

Finn nodded and took her hand politely, kissing it softly before taking his second drink and chugging it, "If you'll excuse me." He almost choked out before running to his room, noticing Sam's tie on his door handle, Finn knew what that meant.

Finn went into his room, he slamming the door behind him, he knocked down the items on his dresser before pulling off the sheets on his bed and throwing his pillow across the room. What had happened? What had that sorry excuse for a friend said to Rachel?

Rachel being with Sam? It was almost too much for him to handle. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, he felt the tears wanting to break through and he shook his head. He wouldn't let them come. He kicked the wall before taking a breath and looking at himself.

"No." He growled. "No." He walked out of his room and was face to face with Rachel who was walking out of Sam's room, looking more than disheveled.

Her hair a mess, and her were eyes red. "Rachel?" Finn wished his head wasn't cloudy. "What the fuck?" That's all he could say.

"Don't even speak to me, Finn Hudson." She said through fresh tears.

Finn shook his head, "What are you doing?"

"Moving on." She spit, "You, Finn Hudson, you're a lying, skeezing little, little…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Finn walked towards her and she turned away and his hand grabbed her wrist, she turned to him and closed her eyes in frustration, "What?" She growled.

"What is going on with you? All of a sudden…" Finn trailed off, "Did you ju-just sleep with him?"

Rachel glared back at him, "How is that _any _of your business, Finn?" She growled back, "You need to let go of me, so I can clean up."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe I just realized who you actually were, Finn."

Finn's eyes filled again and he let her go. That really got to him, because he knew he didn't deserve her. A criminal like him? He didn't deserve a dame like her. Finn watched as she disappeared once again before turning and walking back down the stairs.

The blonde, Quinn, was sipping her clear liquor on the rocks flirting with a dark skinned man who was seated and Finn was less than satisfied. He walked back over to the bar, "Another round, man?" He pleaded and Artie began to pour another glass before handing it to Finn.

"Last one, Hud." He made sure to say lowly, "I think you've had enough."

Finn's jaw clenched and as he began to open his mouth her felt a hand on his back, he turned to see the Latina he's seen around with Rachel, "Hudson?" She asked, "Calm yourself. I've got a bottle in my room." She lifted her eyebrow. "Join me?"

Finn searched the girls face for any sign of joking and she didn't seem to be, "What's your name?" He half slurred.

She smirked, "It's Santana. Now, don't ask that again. You'll remember me. You hear me?" Santana said sternly and Finn nodded.

"I definitely hear you, doll." Finn smiled back. "Your room?"

"Drink up." She directed. "I've found bootleggers are naturally good with their hands, and that's what I'm looking for." Santana smirked evilly and Finn gulped down his drink. "As long as you don't mind if we stay in the dark." She mumbled.

"I'd actually prefer it."

"I thought as much." Santana scoffed, "Let's go, Jack." She said, grabbing his hand.

"It's Finn." He mumbled.

Santana shook her head, "I don't need to know your name, I just need you to promise me you'll close your eyes and forget tonight."

Finn nodded furiously, "I plan on it."

Once they got to Santana's small room she threw Finn on the mattress, "You're just a warm body to me, Hudson. Know that."

Finn nodded, "You're the same for me."

Santana reached to turn off the lights and leaned her lips to his, "Good, now zip it so I can enjoy this."

Finn nodded and leaned into her lips, "Your boobs are too big for me." He growled and she pushed him down and straddled him.

"Yours are too." She laughed back.

"Your ass isn't big enough." He mentioned rubbing his hands under her dress and up her thighs.

"Neither is yours." She whispered back before snapping at him, "Now, what did I say?"

"I'll shut up." Finn whispered before kissing her furiously.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on Sam's bed as he hurled into his garbage can next to the bed, "I think I'm going to go."<p>

Sam continued to gag into the garbage can, "N-no." He mumbled between gags, "Please… don't…" He gagged more.

"I'll get you some more water from my room." She mentioned, "I hoped I don't run into Finn again." She whispered to herself.

That got Sam's attention and he sat up with purpose, "Excuse me?"

"I saw Finn in the hall when I went to go get you water last time." She sighed, "I can't believe the nerve of him." She shook her head. "Lying to me that way."

Sam wiped his mouth, "Don't leave, Rachel. Please. I'm sorry I'm so sick. But I want to spend the night with you."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not really up for it, Sammy." She sighed. "But maybe later in the week?" She sighed, "Or next week." She added quitely. She didn't really want to spend the night with Sam. She wanted to make love to Finn, but that was before he had lied to her. "Can I just go to bed, Sammy?"

Sam stood slowly, walking towards her and walking slowly, "Hug me?"

Rachel nodded softly, "Of course, Sammy." She gave her best smile and pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Sam nodded and pulled back, kissing her cheek and she tried not to cringe at the smell of his breath, "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered before opening the door and almost running to the stairs where she collapsed into tears.

How could this have happened? Six hours ago she was happy, and now? Now she felt like hell.

She wiped her tears and continued to make new ones as she sat on the steps.

Quinn walked up the stairs and frowned at her as she found her there, "Rachel? You okay?"

"Fi-Finn's married." She cried.

Quinn looked more than shocked, "I thought you were with Sam. You kissed him out there."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I just did that to make Finn jealous. I really cared about Finn… I guess I was just an idiot, actually believing he was available." She sighed, "But he kissed me." She cried and fell into Quinn's side.

Quinn put her arm around her and let her cry into her side and let her tell her story. They heard ragged steps behind them and when they looked behind them they saw a very drunk Finn stumbling down the stairs shirtless and grasping at the railing.

Quinn and Rachel glaring eyes followed him until was just a step above them, "R-Rachel?" He gasped, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I live here." She spit back.

Finn glared back, "Thought you were with Sam." He mentioned, attempting to step to the side of the girls, but failing.

Rachel looked him up and down before standing, "Where were _you_?"

"You weren't." Quinn whispered.

"Weren't what?" Rachel looked at Quinn sadly.

Quinn looked between the two brunettes, before his eyes landed on Finn, "Were you with a certain dancer?"

"Brittany?" Rachel gasped.

Finn took another step, body almost against Rachel's, "No." Quinn whispered shock all over her face, "He left with Santana."

Rachel looked up at Finn, tears flowing down her face, "You bastard." She whispered and Finn glared back.

He regretted the words before he said them, but the liquor wouldn't let him stop, "Slut." He tilted his head and within moments Rachel's hand was meeting his face, slapping him square hard.

"I _hate _you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to Kerry, my beta and also the story for which would be nothing without her. This is her brain child. To all the readers. And to Finn and Rachel for being so easy for me to think of different situations to drag them in and out of.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. I'm a busy busy girl. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Go away." Rachel groans from under the covers.

"Rachel? It's Emma." She's hears Mrs. Schuester's soft voice from the other side of her door, "Can I come in?"

Rachel uncovered her head and wiped her eyes before getting out of bed, "One second, Em." She called and threw on her robe and tried to fix her hair quickly before opening the door. "Hey, come in." She feigned a smile.

Emma walked in awkwardly, trying her hardest not to touch anything, "Rachel…" She let out a faint whisper.

"I know," Rachel giggled, "It's a little bit of a mess. I haven't really had a chance to clean or anything the last week or so."

Emma nodded, her red hair back in a tight bun and her face soft with empathy, "Rachel, I'm here because, well because, to be honest with you… a couple of people have asked I check on you."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow, "And who would that be?"

"Well first of all, Will. Who said you've only been in the club to sing and go straight upstairs. Artie told me you've been trying to sneak bottles up to your room."

Rachel's mouth dropped, "I haven't be-"

Emma pointed behind Rachel at the trash, full of empty unmarked bottles, "Santana said you won't speak to her…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I guess I don't want to be friends with someone like her anymore."

"And what type of person would that be?" Emma asked smoothly.

Rachel cringed, "A double-crossing skank who spoon's with any guy who comes around."

Emma nodded slowly, her lips tight, "I see. Well, she's worried about you. So is Sam." Rachel rolled her eyes again, "And Finn."

Rachel shook her head, "Don't even get me _started_ on that scum." She growled. "He's a smooth criminal, I think he has a lump of coal where his heart should be."

Emma's laughed nervously, "Okay, Rachel, we both know that's not correct. He's a good guy."

"Good?" She spat quickly, "He slept with that skank dyke of a-"

"RACHEL!" Emma gasped, "You don't mean that."

Rachel's face crumbled and tears fell down her face, "I don't. I don't mean it. I have _always _loved Santana." She sniffles, "But I'm just _so _angry. I've never been so mad. She slept with Finn, and h-he has a family back in Ohio. A wife and kids." She wiped her quick hot tears, "And he made me believe he was actually into me. That I was special, I really believed…" She looked down at her hands in defeat, "It just hurts Emma."

Emma nodded and put her arm around Rachel, kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry sweetie." She rocked back and forth and Rachel collapsed into her side, "But you are Rachel Berry." She told her, "And you are going to get through this. I promise. You're the strongest person I know."

"Then why di-did I le-let them walk all over me? Why do I feel like this?" Rachel cried. Emma put her finger under Rachel's chin and made her look up at her, "What?" Rachel wiped her eyes softly.

Emma gave her a sad look and helped her wipe her tears, knowing she would have to wash her hands for five minutes later to get the germs off, "Rachel, people will hurt you. And somewhere down the line you've got to realize that the only person you can count on is yourself. Protect your heart."

Rachel nodded, "I've learned my lesson." She whimpered and nodded, "Thank you, Em."

* * *

><p>Finn sat at the bar with his whiskey in hand, Santana next to him, just sitting, just drinking. "Have you talked to her at all?" Finn finally asks.<p>

Santana shook her head, "She has efficiently ignored me for nine days." She sighed and sipped on her drink, "What about you?"

"She hasn't talked to me. But I noticed Sam had a tie on his door last night. I can't only assume it was Rachel shacking up with him." Finn frowned deeply. "I hate this place."

Santana nodded, "Tell me about it." She put her drink down, "And to make it worse I am getting blamed for doing something I haven't done. Why did you have to tell her we slept together."

"I did no such thing." Finn argued.

"Says you." Santana scoffed, "If you had at least given me the cash I wouldn't be so upset about doing the time."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Finn rolled his eyes. "It didn't work out that night because I just can't have a one night stand with someone I'm not into."

Santana turned in her seat, "Are you sure you're not a dame?" She spit at him, "It's just sex."

Finn shook his head, "I don't care, it just didn't feel right."

Will's voice broke their conversation as he introduced Rachel, she walked on stage looking down at her feet before taking the microphone and her voice hit Finn's ears and it felt like a gun shot. Her velvety voice engulfed him and it hurt more than anything. He lost himself in her voice as she looked up and locked eyes with him. He felt his heart swell for a moment until she looked to his side, seeing Santana. Her face looked like she was in pain and she quickly looked away, continuing the song and avoiding Finn's eye line like the plague.

Finn sighed and met Santana's eyes, "It's quite unfortunate that her little crush on you has ruined our relationship." Santana said with a glare, "She won't even talk to me. Now, she won't look at me."

"Oh dry up, Santana." Finn heard Quinn's voice to the side, "You knew she was into him."

Santana's eyes drilled holes in Quinn's forehead, "How was I supposed to know, Quinn? She left with Sam."

Finn nodded, "Exactly, I thought she was over and done with me."

"Only because…" Quinn trailed off before looking behind her, "Only because of your _wife._" Quinn seethed.

"_Excuse me?_" Finn's voice was high and his face shocked.

Santana smacked his arm, "You're married?" She barked. "You scum."

Finn shook his head furiously, "what are you two talking about? I don't have a ball and chain."

Quinn lifted her eyebrow, obviously suspious of Finn, "Not what I heard, I heard you're sending money back to your wife and kids."

"Kids?" Santana squealed, "You have kids? This is just…"

Finn shook his head again, "Listen, I don't know who the _fuck _told you that but-"

Before Finn got a chance to finish his sentence, the joint was in full chaos. Finn's head snapped to the door where he saw a man in black with a gun. "It's the bull." Finn grabbed Santana and Quinn and began pushing them towards the back, "Run!" He growled.

His eyes found Rachel's who had dropped her microphone and a police man was approaching her. He grabbed his glass and threw it behind the man to distract him and ran towards Rachel, grabbing her. She didn't fight him, she just whimpered at the contact and Finn pulled her behind the stage. He pulled her into a supply closet and listened to the commotion, "What's happening?" Rachel asked, fear drowning her voice.

"We've been busted." Finn said after letting out a shaky breath. "They aren't going to be able to get all of us, I'm going to get you out of here."

Rachel shook her head, "No, no." She refused, "I can do it myself." She stomped her foot and Finn tried to hold back a laugh.

"Listen, we don't have time for pride. You have to trust me."

"Easier said than done." Rachel snapped but their eyes met and she finally nodded.

Finn's hand brushed her face sweetly, "Okay, be really quite."

Rachel nodded, "I will."

Finn gulped and looked out the door, "Promise me, doll. Promise me you'll be quite."

"I promise." Rachel breathed and Finn took her face in his hands, "I trust you."

Finn leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then down to her nose, before bringing his lips to hers. Just once. Sweetly. Silently. And Rachel didn't stop him, "Let's go."

Finn looked out the door again and didn't see any sign on the cops, he gripped Rachel's hand tightly and pulled her behind him as they walked out into the back stage once again, the air crowded with yelling. He felt around the wall for the door, he grabbed the door handle and opened it.

He hadn't expected the creak and once it happened, he cringed. He pulled Rachel out the door quickly and began running towards the edge of the water. There were cops everywhere and it became apparent that he would not be able to just run out of way. He stopped at the car in front of him, putting his jacket around Rachel and she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"We were going to a movie." He directs and it didn't take her long to figure out what he meant.

She nodded and put on her best fake smile, thank God for her fantastic acting skills. "Darling, do you have the keys." Finn asked loudly.

"No, sweetie. Did you leave them in the theatre?" Rachel asked before looking around her, "What is happening, baby?" She asked with a shock on her face.

"Excuse me. Sir, Ma'am." A fully dressed cop approached them, "What are you-"

"What is happening, sir?" Rachel asked with a fear apparent in her face, "We came out of the movie, and-"

"This is a bust. You need to make yourself scatter and quick." He directed. "There was a speakeasy below that theatre, ma'am."

Rachel feigned a gasp and Finn put his arm around her protectively, "That is terrible." Finn said seriously, "We'll get out of your way."

The cop nodded to them and began walking towards the building, Finn grabbed Rachel's hands and heard her name being called. "Rachel."

They turned to see Quinn calling to her from the custody of a police man and the recognition in the cop that had just let them walk came next. Finn gripped Rachel's hand and began to run, the cop heavy on their heels.

Finn ran towards the docks. Rachel right behind him and the cop screaming after them. Finn zig zagged through the cars and finally ducked behind a large car, bringing Rachel down with him and putting his finger to her lips telling her to be quite. She nodded and silenced her breath. They listened for footsteps, and their breathing halted as they listened. Rachel's heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears.

Finn waited for a while before peeking to the side of the car, making sure the coast was clear and once it was, he nodded to Rachel, gave her his half grin and she felt herself relax. "Let's go."

They creeped around the vehicles before getting to the dock, Finn pointed to a small boat at the end of the dock, "Once we get there, we're home free." He promised and patted her back, "So how about we run? Okay?"

Rachel took a breath and nodded, "Don't let go of my hand." She requested, her voice strained.

"I'm not letting you go, Rach. I promise."

Rachel and Finn gripped each other's hands, interlacing their fingers and they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, only a couple more left. A Big shout out to the readers and more then that to Kerry (queenfinchel) my beta/the girl who came up with this story as well as the outline for it. She's my inspiration. **

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The boat rocked in the water as Finn and Rahcel sat in silence, sneaking glances here and there, "So…"

Finn bit his lip awkwardly, "Yeah…"

"Uh…"

Finn cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah…"

"…Um…"

"I'm not married." Finn blurted out. "I don't know who told you I was, but I'm not."

Rachel glared back at him, "Convenient that you know what I was upset about."

"Quinn told me." Finn argued, "I'm not. I promise." He pleaded, "I would never, I'm not that guy. I don't kiss other girls if I'm in a committed relationship."

Rachel rolled her eyes liberally, "Sure, Finn."

"I wouldn't dare, doll. Never."

"I'm sure you also wouldn't have a one night stand with a dame like Santana." Rachel growled back.

Finn nodded, "You're correct, I wouldn't. I didn't." He told her and their eyes met, "I was in her room, we kissed, we were going to…"

"Then?" Rachel lifted her eyebrow at Finn and Finn hung his head, "Then what happened?"

"She wasn't you!" Finn finally breathed and Rachel's head tilted, she glared at him for a moment, not believing him. The shock in her face apparent, she didn't even try to hide it. Finn didn't know what to do, so he did what he did best, he rambled, "Listen, when you left with Sam that night, I was pissed Rach. I wanted to go and punch him in the face and then I saw you coming out of his room and, and, I didn't know what to do. Then Santana approached me and I thought, I thought, maybe if I drank enough, then I could you know get away from my feelings. Get away from you and then we were in her room and I couldn't stop picturing your face… all I saw was-" Finn's rambles were abruptly stopped by Rachel's lips attacking his.

Without so much as a hint of a warning Finn was being tackled by the small girl, her soft lips wrecking havoc of Finn's, and he took her in with excitement. Finn's tongue asked for entrance and Rachel granted it willingly, Rachel's arms wrapped around his neck and gripped into his hair and he moaned her name into her mouth and the boat continued to rock.

Finn broke the kiss, "But… Sam?"

"I couldn't do it." Rachel breathed, "He wasn't you."

All it took were those words to make Finn pounce back on her, her hands unbuttoning his shirt and his hands pulling up her dress, slowly but surely. The sequined dress was being pulled over her head in moments and she laid in the boat with nothing but her black lace panties and bra and her nylons being held to her undergarments with elastic. Finn grinned hellishly before undoing the straps that held the nylons to the garter belt and pulled off each stocking slowly, dropping the nylons in the water, caressing her thighs and calves softly, making her moan his name.

Once he finished taking off her nylons, he began to kiss up her thighs, licking her skin and making her squirm. Her pelvis thrusted at him without her consent and Finn grinned at the motion, "Antsy, are we?"

"Oh Finn… you make me feel… so…" She moved around in her spot and cried out his name, "I just, I want you."

"I'm here." He confirmed before reaching around her to take off her bra, when her pert breast were revealed he grinned at the sight of the pebbled nipples, his tongue finding her left nipple immediately. He caressed it smoothly with his tongue, wanting her to feel good.

She moaned his name loudly, knowing no one would be around for miles, "Oh, Finn."

He moved his mouth to the other nipple, tongue fucking her as her back arched and her nails clawed into him, "I want you so bad, Finn." She cried.

"You have me." He replied with a grin and brought his lips to hers. She undressed him as they kissed harshly, wanting skin on skin. Before too long, he was underneath her gripping her thighs and her pelvis above him, "Take me." He pleaded and she did.

She collapsed on top of him, not as fast as he would like but harshly, she cried at the sensation, her wetness engulfing him and he cringed, trying not to lose his cool inside of her.

Her mouth weakened as his found hers and his hands found her bare back, rubbing it as she moved up and down onto him. He tilted his head back and she kissed down his neck, without stopping the motion.

She screamed out as they continued and Finn chuckled, gripping her lower back in pleasure.

Finn's right hand felt up her side to her stomach and up to her breast, he gripped it as she moved up and down on him and moaned as her nipple hardened at the contact, "Rachel, oh God. Rach." He moaned and she smiled at the nickname as her mouth came down to his.

His back was beginning to hurt, but he didn't care, he sat up, bringing her with him and her lips found his without fail, his mouth kissed hers, and then down her neck to her jaw line and to shoulder. "You're so amazing." He breathed into her skin and she smiled at the gesture and continued the motion.

"I want more of you, Finn." She begged and with one motion he turned her so he was on top of her, thrusting deep inside of her.

"Like that?" Finn growled and Rachel nodded, almost crying with pleasure.

Finn thrusted deeper and Rachel gripped his ass with both hands and Finn's lips found hers once again, "I'm going to come." He told her and she nodded profusely.

"Do it." She begged.

And he did.

Finn released himself, tongue finding hers as her walls caved in on him. The boat rocking in the calm water as the rode out their orgasm together in the night.

"Wow."

Finn nodded, unable to verbalize what he was feeling. Rachel kissed his cheek, before hugging his neck, "That was…"

"Perfect." Finn finally breathed before kissing her lips again, "You're perfect."

They laid there for a while before the breeze told them they needed to put their clothes on and Finn made sure Rachel was completely clothed before clothing himself, then they snuggled in the stillness for a while. Finn sighed not wanted to come back to reality, but know that they needed to come up with a game plan, "We need to go ashore in the morning."

"Where will be go?" Rachel asked sadly, hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

Finn thought hard, he and Sam had come up with many plans in the past, plans for what he would do if something like this ever happened, but he wasn't with Sam anymore, "We'll find a car and go to Cleveland."

"Where your Mom lives?"

Finn nodded and thought to himself it was where Sam's family was too, "Yes, she'll take care of us until I can find a new gig."

Rachel nodded sadly, "What about Santana and, and Quinn? What about Sam?"

Finn looked out to the water, his throat tightening. He scrunched his nose to chase away the tingle that was overcoming him, "Well I can only hope they are somewhere finding a new game plan too, and if they aren't… then I can only assume we'll meet them again." Finn whispered sadly.

"And tonight?" Rachel looked up at Finn, her normally curly hair falling out of their tight curls, her face full of insecurities.

"Tonight, we lay, we try to sleep. We leave tomorrows problems for tomorrow." Finn said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"And what if I can't?" Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration and Finn suppressed a chuckle.

"I'll help you." He grinned as his hand ran up her thigh, finding the space where her underwear should be. "You didn't put on your underwear?"

Rachel bit her lip with an evil grin, "Well what would be the point?"

Finn kissed her lips quickly finding his way down her body and then kissing her up thighs. After disappearing under her dress, his tongue found her core and began lapping up her juices, sending her into pure pleasure.

She moaned and gripped his hair, pulling him further into her core, his tongue charging her sensitive areas and his finger finding her favorite spot. She bucked into his lips, and he sucked harder, wanting her to find her happy place in his mouth.

"Oh, Finn.." she moaned and he smiled into her before bringing his finger further inside of her, curling them to find her g-spot and watching her body move further up with the pressure. Finn smiled internally before lapping up more juices and letting his tongue play harder with her sensitive core, she made a sound that almost didn't seem human before her walls attacked his finger and she moaned out his name for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, but it still didn't seem like enough.

He rode out the feeling with her, not wanting to release his mouth from her as she bucked upwards softly. Once she rested Finn's face reappeared with a dopey grin and her mouth begged to kiss him, taking in his and her scents and tastes all at once, "I think…" She whispered hesitantly as she snuggled into him, "I think I'm in love with you."

Finn didn't want to skip a beat, but he did pause, just for a moment to take it all in, "I'm in love with you too." He replied. No 'think' about it. He knew he was in love with her, and more than that, he wanted her to know. "Now, sleep, Rach. I'm sure we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Rachel gave Finn a sleepy smile and kissed him sweetly. Finn pulled his jacket over them before getting cozy, his arm draped around her, letting her drift off to sleep. He was happy, in spite of everything... He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote the bulk of this story quite inebriated. I actually wrote it on Sunday, but was terrified to read/edit it because I was convinced it would be a shit show. Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I hope y'all enjoy, this has been a long time coming it feels like, but it's really only chapter eight. **

**Another shout out to Kerry for thinking of the story and convincing me to write when I really don't think I can. **

**Don't stop reviewing! It makes my heart go pitter-patter. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Finn!" Rachel squealed, "Isn't this stealing?"

Finn gave her a sideways look and laughed, "Yeah, doll. It is."

Rachel stomped her foot, "This isn't fair to whoever we're stealing from."

Finn sucked in a breath and turned to Rachel, putting his fingers through her hair, "Rachel, doll, we need to go. We have about 30 minutes until the sun comes completely up which means we have about 15 to get out of the Chicago area." Finn whispers, "I will do my best to get this car back here but the most important thing right now is getting us, and more specifically, _you _out of here."

Rachel frowned and him but agreed as he broke into the car, luckily the keys were sitting in the ignition like so many people on this side of town did, "Some people are too trust worthy." Finn told Rachel, "Hop in." Rachel ran around the other side of the car and did just that, they sped out of town, taking every back road Finn knew of.

"I wish we knew where anyone was." Rachel said sadly as she looked out of the window and Finn nodded sadly at her, "I feel so terrible for being awful to Santana, I miss her so much." She sniffled, wiping her eye to avoid any stray tears to making their way over her lids.

Finn turned to his girl and grabbed her hand, "It's okay, doll. We'll make this work." He murmured softly, "I promise."

Rachel nodded sincerely, knowing that he was being honest.

By nightfall the next evening Finn found himself on a familiar doorstep, Rachel's hand in his. When his Mom opened the door her weary smiled turned bright, "Finny?" She squaked, opening the screen door, "It's you." She laughed out, throwing herself into her arms and she cried tears of joy, rocking him back and forth.

Rachel looked at the two with a grin on her face, this woman who loved Finn so much and he loved her back enough to support her through everything. Rachel's heart swelled at the sight of the reunion.

"I know, Mama." Finn mumbled into her hair, "I love ya too." He chuckled softly as she cried inaudible words.

When they made their way inside, Carole put herself together and introduced herself,  
>"Rachel. You are just, wow." Carole breathed, "You are more beautiful than Finn described."<p>

"He told you about me?" Rachel asked.

Carole nodded sweetly, "He did, he wrote me last week. I ju-just, I can't even believe you two are here." Carole smirked before looking at the clock. "Oh my, I actually, uh, son." She spoke to Finn awkwardly, "I have to freshen up, I have a date… but I can cancel if-"

Finn shook his head furiously, "Not at all, Mom. We can fend for our self. We had a long drive anyway."

Carole smiled at her boy and hugged him again, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow. Your favorite." She promised before rushing to her room before she cried again.

Finn and Rachel sat on the couch in the living room listening to the radio as Rachel hummed along to every song, when the doorbell rang Finn opened the door to see a very bald man with a grin a bouquet, "Oh, uh, is Carole here?" The man asked looking behind Finn.

Finn nodded, opening the screen door for him, "She'll be down in a minute." He promised, "I'm Finn."

"Finn Hudson?" The man laughed, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle…" He looked him up and down, "You're much taller than I thought."

Finn laughed, "You shoulda seen my pop." He mentioned, "And you are?"

"Burt." The man smiled at the man, "Burt Hummel. I'm a widower like your Mom there and, well, we've become real close."

Finn nodded hesitantly, "I see."

"You know I've asked your Mama to marry me, she just hasn't been interested without your blessing. I'd take real good care of her." Burt nodded proudly, "I don't work in the mines, I build cars, you know?" He said with a nod and a smirk, "A growing profession these days."

Finn bit his lip and felt Rachel slip her hand into his, he looked back and her and she smiled sweetly, knowingly, and Finn looked back and Burt, "Well, maybe you'll ask her again." Finn encouraged, "You never know, maybe now with me here…" Finn trailed off hearing Carole clear her throat behind him. He turned to his mom and grinned.

"Now you two wouldn't be spreading gossip about a lady, would you?" She said with a wink before walking towards them, kissing Finn's cheek and taking Burt's hand. "I won't be gone long. I got a roast in the slow cooker." She told him.

"Always cooking." Burt laughed and led her out the front door, while Rachel and Finn watched the couple leave.

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and snuggled into his side, "I like her a lot." She told Finn.

Finn nodded before kissing Rachel's forehead, "She's the best." Finn promised and closed the door.

Finn and Rachel ate and drank the good liquor in Carole's cabinet before filing up to the guest room and piling on blankets and dressing in extra shirts Finn found in storage.

Rachel crawled into bed and curled up to Finn, kissing his neck and cheek as he hummed her a lullaby, "I love you Finny." She breathed onto him as they drifted off to sleep.

Finn didn't know how, but everything was going to work out for them. He knew it.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for the Epilogue. <strong>


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: So Sorry this took me 80000000000 years. Please forgive me? Thank you to Kerry, for which without her this story would not be. ****And if you didn't know, I started an sequel to Light Up The World called Faithfully. Check it out if you enjoy that world. ****For those who read Under Control, I am coming up with an alternative ending for it as we speak, should be up soon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Rosalie hopped in front of Finn, her curly brown hair bouncing under her red beret. "Rosalie, watch where you walk." He begged as she tripped over another mans feet. He picked her up swiftly, "Calm down, sweetie."

She smiled up at her Dad her big brown eyes beaming, "I'm just so excited to see Mama." She says as a squeal, "She's going to be _beautiful_." She told her father, clapping her hands gracefully.

"And the play _was _named after you." Sam joked from the side of Finn, hand in hand with Quinn who was very _very _pregnant.

"Sammy!" She laughed, "You silly."

Finn grinned over at his friend and put his daughter back down, grabbing one of her hands, Sam grabbing the other as they continued to the theatre. It had been eight years since Emma's had gotten busted. Eight long years. Will was busted along with a couple others, but they'd been let out after the prohibition ended.

Sam talked the cops out of busting Quinn, stating that she didn't know liquor was served at the joint. Sam's charm saved them again. Finn kept bootlegging for a couple years, Rachel would stay with Carole. Finn refused to let her get into danger. Sam and Finn ran into each other at a speak easy in New York where Quinn was working right before the prohibition ended. Sam asked for forgiveness and Finn decided to let bygones be bygones since Rachel was his wife now and Quinn and Sam seemed pretty damn happy.

When the prohibition ended they all moved to New York, Rachel auditioned for Broadway and Finn got a regular job because she was bringing a lot more cash in working on stage. They ran into Santana and Brittany at the rehearsal's for _Rosalie_. Rachel was immediately attracted to the title of the musical because it was the name of their five year old. Santana and Rachel got starring roles and Brittany got a place in the ensemble.

Finn moved Carole out to New York to watch Rosalie during the days when Rachel was at rehearsal and Finn was working on Wall Street. Sam got him a good gig, like he always did and Finn couldn't complain. It seemed they all got through their hard times and were happy they could all make it back together.

"Rose," Finn called down to her, "You've got to be real quite while we listen your Mama sing."

"That's easy, Dada. I always listen to Mama sing." Rosalie told him with a big grin. He grinned back down at her before giving his tickets to the doorman.

"That's my Mama." Rosalie pointed at Rachel's name on the entry way. "That's her name."

"You're Mr. Hudson?" The man asked with wide eyes, "I pictured you-" The man gulped, "shorter."

Sam laughed a little, "They are a strange pair. Odd couple."

"Yeah, but they are good together." Quinn amended her husbands statements.

The doorman nodded and ushered them in, "You are in for a treat tonight. Rachel has been practicing so hard to make sure that you see the best show there is." He smiled at Finn before looking down at Rosalie, "You too, young lady. Now sit." He instructed, ushering them to their seats.

Finn pulled his little girl into his lap and Sam and Quinn took their seats next to him, the lights dimmed soon after and a smile crossed Finn's lips. Seeing Rachel on stage was nothing short of exhilarating.

After the show, Finn and Rosalie waited for Rachel outside of her door, seeing Santana for a moment and hugging her and telling her how well she did.

Rachel walked out, lips stained with red lipstick, lashes looking longer than ever.

As soon as Rachel walked out, Rosalie jumped into her mothers' arms.

"Mama!" She screamed, "You did so good." She told her, a wide grin on her face, "Daddy cried."

Finn blushed shamefully, "Rosalie." He scolded before pulling the beauty that he called his wife in his arms, "You did do amazing." He agreed, "You never ever cease to amaze me. You were… excellent."

She stuck her bottom lip out, and breath a breathy 'awe' out of her lips before meeting them with his, "Mr. Hudson, you always _do _know what to say." She beamed in his direction. "I'm so happy you liked it. I was so nervous."

"Mama, don't ever be nervous." She told her sweetly, "You were the best out there."

Rachel laughed and brought her face close to her little girls, "I won't tell Aunt Santana you said that."

Rosalie's eyes widened in fear, "Please don't."

Finn laughed loudly and pulled both his girls to his chest, "I couldn't be happier then I am right now." He promised and Rachel looked up at him with big smile.

"I think I can prove you wrong." She told him, a smirk forming on her lips.

Finn's eyebrows lifted, "Try me." He prompted, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Rachel grinned between the two of them, "What if I told you that I was pregnant? Would _that _make you happier?"

Finn's eyes widen with nothing less than excitement as he pulled her closer, as if that was even possible, "That would make me impossibly happy, doll."

"Wait." Rosalie yelled, "Like a little brother or sister?" She asked, excitement filling her voice, "Like what I asked Santa for this Christmas?"

Finn chuckled at his sweet girl, "Yes, darling."

Rosalie's voice climbed two octaves and she threw her arms around her parents, "I can't _wait._" She said, her voice cracking with excitement.

Rachel and Finn's lips touched, tears falling from Rachel's eyes as Finn laughed into her mouth, "I love you so much." He mumbled.

"I love you more." She promised.

And they were happy.


End file.
